


Love you, Always

by LacieFuyu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus being a shitty father he is, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a jerk too, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: It was supposed to be normal day.It was, until it wasn't as no one expected it.





	1. Storm is here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> Hello Guys :)
> 
> It's a new fanfic! A multi-chaptered one! But i am not sure i could update weekly, it would be sporadic i guess. Uni and Organization take my life away hahahah.
> 
> It's based on prompts from Kimmy, So it's a gift!
> 
> I am sorry in advance, if it's weird :(
> 
> Unfortunately, It's Unbetaed. Enjoy!

It was such a tiresome day for Magnus. His client gave him quite an ordeal. It ended made him exert a lot of his magic. He could felt ached in his bones.

  
  
Since his husband had a patrol tonight he wonder whether he should waited for him. He yawned.

  
  
His body answered already. He sighed.

  
  
Magnus stretched his body and smiled a little. He planned to check on Max and Rafael in their room and then he will sleep. 

  
  
When he portaled himself to the loft he suddenly feel uneasy. He can't get rid of the feeling and he noticed the familiarity of that feeling. 

  
And there was nothing good about it.

  
  
Magnus dashed to their room only to meet a scene that put chill on his bone.

  
  
Asmodeus who was his father, loomed over his children. There were daggers over Max and Rafael's sleeping figure. Both daggers were right over their hearts.

  
  
Asmodeus looked at Magnus with eerily similar eyes with Magnus's himself. The differences between both eyes were there was no love in Asmodeus's eyes.

   
  
There is nothing at all. Void more like it.

  
  
Magnus felt fears but not for himself. He felt it because right now both of his sons were in the mercy of his father. 

  
  
"Father, What business do you have with me?"

  
  
Asmodeus smiled. Coldly.

  
  
"Why do you think I have business with you? Maybe I have it with my grandchildren"

  
  
As he said it, he walked closer to Max and Rafael. He used his magic to playing with the dagger above their hearts. The way he played the daggers, as if he couldn't wait to stake it to both of them.

  
  
Magnus tensed.

  
  
"Please Father, Do what you want with me but not my children, not them"

  
  
Asmodeus smirked.

  
  
"Anything?"

  
  
"Anything."

  
  
The glee he saw on Asmodeus's cat-like eyes made him shudder. It was kind of glee you would see in predator. A Predator who found it prey.

  
  
Magnus was the prey and he already closed any way to running from the predator as he affirmed his father words.

  
  
"Come with me, Magnus."

  
  
Magnus threw off-guard by that statement. 

  
  
"Wh-what?"

  
  
"You are my son, It's time for you come back to me. Doing what you supposed to for being born. Being useful to me."

  
  
Asmodeus turned his head to Max and smiled cruelly. 

  
  
"Or I could use one of my grandchildren, if that fine"

  
  
Magnus lost his cool and about to attack him but Asmodeus stopped him with his glare and the dagger that about stabbed its victim, Magnus beloved children.

  
  
"You better stop yourself, son. Your children's life is in my hand."

  
  
Magnus immediately put his hand down. Asmodeus shook his head and narrow his eyes.

  
  
"I can't have you attempt anything anymore, hands behind your back"

  
  
Suddenly chains appeared and trapped both Magnus's hands behind his back. It's also forced his magic down. Which hurts him considerably. 

  
  
"Argh!"

  
  
He fell down to his knees. His groans startled Rafael awake and stirred Max up slowly.

  
  
Rafael shocked to find daggers above both of his and his little brother chest then he saw his Papa chained and in pain.

  
  
"PAPA!" 

  
  
Magnus startled.

  
  
"No Rafe! Stay still at your bed! Both of you!"

  
  
Magnus noticed that Max already aware about what happened around that. He urged them to stay still. He know what Asmodeus could do, he didn't want to risk his children any further.

  
  
Rafael pulled Max close to him and tried to thwart off the flying daggers but Asmodeus stopped him.

  
  
"Stop it child or I'll make sure you will watch your little brother dead."

  
  
Asmodeus glared. He turned his full attention to them and grabbed Rafael's chin with his hands.

  
  
"A Shadowhunter huh? Always so stupidly brave but that bravery would only lead to your death"

  
  
Rafael's fears showed on his face and Max clutched Rafael's arm as if it his lifeline. Nothing breaks Magnus's heart more than scenes that unfold before him.

  
  
He already made a choice.

  
  
"I WILL COME WITH YOU!"

  
  
As the words come out from Magnus, the whole room became eerily silent. 

  
  
Rafael and Max look at their papa in horror meanwhile Asmodeus smiled knowingly. Enjoying the pain he knew that his son bear currently. 

  
  
"Please Father.... It doesn't matter if it were me but _not them_ ," Magnus croaks "Not _my children_ "

  
  
The tears Magnus held on bay finally fell on his face. He couldn't bear the thought of his children getting hurt, especially because of his father. 

  
  
Asmodeus let go off Rafael. He walked toward Magnus and held his chin up so Magnus would look straight to his eyes.

  
  
"That’s a wise choice, Son. I wouldn't touch them. _But_." He shot a look at the boys who still shaken and then he made a barrier.

  
  
"I wouldn't let them interrupt again. When we portaled from here, the barrier would be disappear and of course the dagger." He added the last bit after he saw the shock on Magnus's face.

  
  
"Papa! Don't go!"

  
  
It was Max. He was already crying, noticed he would lost his Papa in front of his eyes and can do nothing. Rafael already crying from earlier, his eyes show desperation and his will to break the barrier but he couldn't risk Max.

  
  
"Say your goodbye as you wouldn't meet them ever again"

  
  
Magnus gulped. He looked at his boys. His and Alec's beloved sons and this might be would be the last time he could see them.

  
  
_Last time_. Magnus though.

  
  
_All of this sounds surreal._

  
  
"Max. Rafe."

  
  
Both of them immediately paid attention to their Papa. They were crying and nothing could stop them. It was heartbreaking for Magnus but he forced himself to smile because if this really the last time. 

  
  
"Blueberry, Be a good boy for your older brother and daddy. Don't picky over a food. Vegetables are tasty and good for your health. Sweet is fine but don't eat it too much."

  
  
Then Magnus threw his glance to Rafe who rubbing a soothing circle on his little brother's back.

  
  
"Rafe, Look out for your little brother. He can be handful but you know his antic what make us love him. Don't spoil him with all the sweet or he wouldn't stop. Help your daddy, Okay.... Argh!"

  
  
As he said it, the pain of losing his magic forcefully is getting worse. His sight getting blurry and sweat already glistening on his skin. It's burned and yet very much cold. As if a fire and ice existed in the same time.

  
  
He tried to hold still because he really needed to say it. His voice broke as he said it.

  
  
"You two are one of the best thing ever happened to me.... I love you two so much. I love you so much Rafe, Blueberry.... Papa will always love you no matter what... and"

  
  
Magnus chocked.

  
  
"Tell your daddy that I love him. I love him with my whole being and I will always been...

  
  
The sudden wave of pain hit him hard but he eventually finished it.

  
  
In _love_ with him...."

  
  
Asmodeus who was only watched suddenly smirked. That was a face of amusement of predator. The one who satisfied over his prey.

  
  
Magnus who already drained fell to the floor. He could barely stay awake anymore. He could hear Max's cries and Rafael silent sob. 

  
  
Before he truly consciousness the only thing he could focus on was their engagement ring and wedding ring. He wanted to leave one of them for Alec. Magnus, with the last strength he had left pushed the ring out from his finger and it fell on the floor.

  
  
And then, the darkness finally embraced him.

  
  
In the same time, he had done it. Rafael noticed what his papa did. He can see the soundless word come out from his papa's mouth the same time the ring fell on the floor. 

  
  
Everything happened so fast. Asmodeus and Magnus already gone. The dagger and the barrier are gone what left was Magnus's engagement ring that shined on the cold floor and Magnus's last words that already engraved in Rafael’s mind as he let himself sobbed along with Max.

  
  
_'For Alec...'_


	2. It's not Nightmare (Worse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, I updated faster than I thought i would :) but it's mostly because next-week i will have 4 mid-test so i am afraid i can't update. 
> 
> Just like chapter 1, It's unbetaed but I hope you will like it.
> 
> Warning: Mmm I am not sure but it involved crying children, Just to be safe.

Alec stretched his body and sighed. There was nothing really different than usual. They were doing patrols, found some demons and eradicate it. It's tiresome and there were some flesh wounds but nothing they could handle without Iratze. 

  
  
It was his job, He won't complain about some fatigue and flesh wound. It just he prefer comeback to home. To where his husband and his two children.

  
  
Magnus texted him 2 hours ago that his job already finished awhile ago and he would be home in a bit. Magnus said in his text that his client gave him quite an ordeal and quite annoying.

  
  
Alec smiled fondly. He could imagined his husband pouty face already when he texted it to him. Dealing with people like that always irked Magnus, it reminded him to Jace when he was in one of moods or in Magnus's words "Goldilocks can have duck for all I care for being annoying".

  
  
Alec sighed. He missed his husband so much already. He just wanted to go home, check on his children and then sleep with his husband.

  
  
Usually, Magnus would let Alec slept on his lap and Magnus would gave Alec massage on his scalps. It was always calming and reduced any headache he had. If he had any flesh wounds, he would try to convince Magnus to let him heal it with Iratze. He knew he could asked his husband to heal him with his magic but he didn't want to except it really bad. 

  
  
Magnus's magic was something integral to him and sometime he overexert using it even after Alec said he didn't really have to use his magic to healed flesh wound.

  
  
There was that one time Magnus was actually collapsed after healed Alec's flesh wounds. He overexerted himself because he already made potions and dealing with many clients in one day and he still chose to healed Alec's wound.

  
  
Both Alec and Catarina already gave him quite a scold after that and he finally gave up and promised he wouldn't being stubborn again about it except it was really bad wounds.

  
  
Alec chuckles, recalled the pouty face his husband made that time.

  
  
"Wakey, wakey. Earth to Alec!"

  
  
Jace suddenly came to his view. Smirk painted on his face. Alec wasn't amused.

  
  
"What, Jace?"

  
  
"Finish the report already so you can go back to place where your mind going" 

  
  
Alec smacked his shoulder with his report. Hard.

  
  
"OUCH! Alec, That's hurts!"

  
"Yeah, and?"

  
  
Jace pouted which Alec responded with his signature eye rolls. Jace, even after years passed still cheeky. Then again it was one of his charms for some people. Yeah, some.

  
  
"You are not cute, Stop pouting"

  
  
"Hey! Clary thinks I am cute!"

  
  
Clary lurked from behind him and pinched his cheek. Jace yelped again in pain and rubbed his pained cheek.

  
  
"That's hurt, Clary!"

  
  
"It's because you are being a little shit"

  
  
Jace huffed. Alec laughed at them. Count on Clary to made Jace stop behaved like a child.

  
  
Clary turned his attention to Alec with warm smile painted on her face. Alec smirked a little. He might used to be annoyed at her especially because with short temper she possessed but the last few years doing good for her. She was more level-headed and her fighting skill was definitely a lot better. Being co-head of the Institute with Jace really doing her good and likewise.

  
  
"So Alec, Have you finished the report?"

  
  
"It's done. I just only need to recheck it a little and then give it to you but Jace bothered me."

  
  
"Yeah, Sorry for that Alec"

  
  
"Sorry for taking care of this duck, Clary"

  
  
Jace Interrupted.

  
  
"Seriously, you two could stop acting as if i am not here AND DON'T CALL ME DUCK!"

  
  
Both Clary and Alec ignored him and keep talking which earned another pout from him.

   
  
Clary pitied him and chuckles at his antic and kissed his cheek. Jace scoffed but ruffled her hair.

  
  
Alec only raised an eyebrow and smirked. Jace threw him a glare which earned a laugh from Alec.

  
  
"Ugh, Both of you are impossible!"

  
  
Clary laughed too and said,  "You know you love us"

  
  
"You two are lucky that I love you!"

  
  
Alec snorted and handed the report to Clary. Clary giggled while accepting it.

  
  
"Thank you Alec. Now go home to your family. Give our love to my Nephews and Magnus. Oh and Both Izzy and Simon told me to tell you that they could take care of you children tomorrow"

  
  
"I will and Why don't they tell me themselves?"

  
  
Clary smiled sheepishly.

  
  
"They are... busy at the moment"

  
  
Alec groaned.

  
  
"Ugh gross, I don't need details. Pretend I didn't ask"

  
  
Jace and Clary laughed meanwhile Alec snorted.

  
  
"I am going home"

  
  
Alec was about to go when suddenly his phone was ringing. He took it from his pocket and raised an eyebrow. It came from home.

  
  
Usually, Magnus or his children would called from Magnus's phone. So, this is really weird for Alec.

  
  
Jace and Clary threw him questioned look, Alec put his finger on his lips. Signaled them to be quite.

  
  
Whatever he expected when answered the phone, Alec never expected to get his heart crushed to pieces.

  
  
"Daddy......"

  
  
Alec was almost sure that his heart broke at that very moment. Rafael's voice hoarse and he sounded in verge of crying again.

  
  
"Rafe, What's wrong? Why are you crying, Son?"

  
  
Alec's could hear Rafael's sniffed and rubbed his eyes, As if to stopped any tears to come out. It only settled an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

  
  
"Ugh, Daddy....." He said between sniff, he really sounded close to tears and crying again.

  
  
"Rafe, Rafe calm down. It's fine, it's fine. Daddy is here"

  
  
"But... But... Daddy.... Papa... Papa is......"

  
  
Alec could hear his heart dropped. His son cried and it was about Magnus. Alec was scared. He was scared everything. He could felt his heart race quickly against his ribs.

  
  
Rafael's cries snapped him out.

  
  
"Rafe? What happened?"

  
  
Alec asked with shaky voice. Alec tried to stay calm but he can't. He internally panicked and he want nothing but to bolted out to home right now.

  
  
"Daddy... Just please.... Comeback home.... It's..."

  
  
Rafael chocked on his tears.

  
  
" _It's too much....._ "

  
  
Alec could hear Rafael was sobbing. He was sobbing quietly but Alec could hear it. 

  
  
"Rafe, Daddy will soon come home. Wait for Daddy, Okay?

  
  
He could heard hear small 'Yeah' from Rafael and then Rafael sobbing again.

  
  
Alec shoved his phone to pocket. He about to run when Jace caught his arm.

  
  
"Alec, What happened?"

  
  
"I.... I don't know but Rafe was crying and he tried to tell me something about Magnus... I-I have to go home now Jace"

  
  
Jace and Clary tensed immediately as concern painted on their faces.

  
  
"I will go with you, Alec"

  
  
Alec only nodded, he was so scared for his family to the point of numb. He can't really process anything at the moment. His mind only chanted names.

  
  
_Magnus. Rafe. Max. Magnus. Rafe. Max..._

 _  
_  
"I'll catch up later with Izzy and Simon. I hope everything will be alright" 

  
  
As she said it, she turned her heels and start to call either Izzy's or Simon's phone.

  
  
Alec and Jace immediately ran outside. As they did that, Alec's mind unhelpfully supplied many beautiful memories.

  
  
_Magnus's laugh._

_  
  
Magnus's smile. _

_  
  
Magnus's eyes._

_  
  
Rafael and Max attacked their papa with hugs._

_  
  
Magnus's laugh afterward. _

_  
  
Max and Rafael grinned, they were happy could make their papa laugh._

_  
  
Alec didn't want to lose it._

_  
  
Please._

_  
  
Please._

_  
  
Please._

_  
  
Let it be nightmare._

_  
_  
XXXX

  
  
They used the portal rune to the loft. Alec immediately ran inside the loft. Looked around in panic. 

  
  
He only could hear his own heart beating against his ribs. His throat so dry to the point he couldn't voice out anything. Instead, they heard a whimper from the living room. 

  
  
_It's Rafe_ , Alec realized.

  
  
He immediately ran to the source of the voice. What he saw really break his heart. Rafael was crying, silently but his whole body was shaking. He cried while hugging both of his feet.

  
  
Alec noticed there was some scratch on his hands and his leg. It wasn't bleeding but it scared the shit out of Alec.

  
  
"Rafe!"

  
  
Rafael looked up. His face wet by tears. His eyes glistened by tears and its widened seeing Alec. He immediately stood up and ran to Alec. 

  
  
Alec immediately scooped him up. Hugged him tightly. Kissed top of his head and sighed. He was so afraid but at least he had Rafael in his hands now. He drew soothing circle on Rafael's back as he was crying on Alec's shoulder.

  
  
Alec mouthed 'Max' to Jace, he nodded. He immediately walked Rafael's and Max's room to check whether Max save or not. Not for long, Jace show out and mouthed 'He is save and sleeping'. 

  
  
Alec nodded and gave him silent thank you. He was really worried for Magnus as he didn't know what happened but his children need him to be strong right now. 

  
  
After sometime, Rafael finally looked up. His face smeared by tears and snots. Alec walked to kitchen to take some tissues and wiped Rafael's face.

  
  
Rafael still sniffing but he already calmed down enough. As he walked back to living room, Alec put him down on sofa. Alec kneeled in front of him. Alec didn't force him to say anything just being there and drew soothing circle on his hand.

  
  
He also drew iratze, so all scratches would be gone. Rafael still stubbornly look down and didn't say anything and Alec let him. He keep drew soothing circle on Rafael's hand. 

  
  
Rafael's finally break the silence.

  
  
"I am sorry Daddy..."

  
  
"Whatever for Rafe?"

  
  
"But I can't help papa and only making things worse... And papa now...."

  
  
Rafael's voice trembled. Alec griped Rafael's tight yet tenderly. Giving him silence support.

  
  
Rafael gulped and tried to control his breath. Then, he started to tell what he know.

  
  
"I was sleeping with Max but I startled to wake because of groans... It was Papa's... His hand was chained behind his back and its hurting him"

  
  
Alec jaw clenched. Hard. Even so, he tried to compose himself and focused on comforting his son. He didn't want to scare him. 

  
  
"There were daggers pressed close to our chest, ready to stabbed us anytime..... I tried to thwart it but it only make that person angry and he threatened us and papa.... Suddenly said he will go with him..."

  
  
Rafael's eyes already glistening with unshed tears again but he continued.

  
  
"I think it was that person objective to make papa said it.... I... I.. can't do anything because that person threatened to kill Max and he had the barrier up... and then papa said something akin to goodbye...." 

  
  
Rafael bit his lips, trying to hold tears.

  
  
"He said to look out for Max and make sure Max don't eat too much sweet, also both of us are one of the best thing ever happened to him and... And... To you daddy that Papa will always in love with you...."

  
  
Alec's heart break at that. His husband asked their son to tell him, that he will always in love with him. Nothing he wanted more than go to his husband side  but he can't do that to his children. He had to make sure they were alright first.

  
  
Rafael pulled one of his hand and searching for something in his pocket. He pulled his hand out as he find it and put the ring on Alec's hand.

  
  
"Papa were in pain but he focused to let go off the ring... He soundlessly said 'For Alec'..... And then they're gone"

  
  
Alec looked at the ring on his hand and realized what it meant. Magnus left something behind. It was Reminder of his existence. That he was here once.

  
  
Magnus believed there was no way he could back to here. _To his family_. 

  
  
_But Why? Who is the one who did this to the point, Magnus think like that?._ Alec though

  
  
As if he read Alec's mind, Rafael suddenly spoke up.

  
  
"Papa keep calling that person, Father"

  
  
Alec could feel his heart dropped. He tensed almost immediately but Rafael didn't notice it. Instead, he kept talking.

  
  
"His eye was so cold and the aura he had made me feel uneasy.... Is that person really related to papa? Papa is such a warm person meanwhile that person is.... The exact opposite..."

  
  
Rafael looked up to meet Alec's eyes. Rafael's eyes still full of unshed tears. Rafael gulped and with trembling voice he asked.

  
  
"We would have papa back, right daddy? Because I missing him already.... I miss him so much..."

  
  
Alec hugged him. Let Rafael cried again. Giving him reassurance he needed. 

  
  
When he finally started to stop Alec let go of him and wiped the tears on his face. 

  
  
"Of course, we would have him back. This is where his home is. Daddy promise." 

  
  
As Alec said it, his voice broke. He tried to swallow the lump he felt in his throat but nothing could make it disappear.

  
  
He missed him. Alec missed his husband so much and nothing would ever stop him to get him back.

  
  
And then, Alec stood up and scooped Rafael to his hand.

  
  
"Now, It's time to you to take a rest. Let daddy tucked you to sleep"

  
  
Rafael only nodded and hid his face on Alec's shoulder.

  
  
And Alec suddenly remembered about scratches on Rafael.

  
  
"Rafe?"

  
  
"Mm yes daddy?"

  
  
"Did that person hurt you? All the scratches?"

  
  
Rafael's body tensed, Alec could felt it. Alec drew soothing circle on his back try to make him relax. 

  
  
"Don't be mad at Max, Daddy...."

  
  
"Huh? Why would I Rafe?"

  
  
"Because it was because of Max... He couldn't control it because his emotions all over the place but he stopped immediately when he realized he hurt me, so please don't be mad at him!"

  
  
Rafael's eyes meet Alec's. It was eyes full of protective mode. Just like Alec was with his siblings. Alec smiled softly.

  
  
"I wouldn't. I promise. He didn't mean it and you are alright. So now, Let's go to sleep Rafe"

  
  
Rafael tugged Alec's sleeve so he would get his attention.

  
  
"Yes Rafe?"

  
  
"Don't go until I sleep?"

  
  
Alec kissed the top of his head and nodded.

  
  
"I'll be there until you sleep"

  
  
XXXX

  
  
Alec sat on their bed. Their usually warm bedroom felt cold without its second owner. So was Alec heart.

  
  
He felt numb as he played their engagement rings on his hand. The other pair was here because its owner though he would never comeback here. Where his family was.

  
  
Alec's jaw clenched. _Hard_.

  
  
He couldn't and wouldn't let it happened. As long as he still breath he would definitely bring him back here. His home.

  
  
_Asmodeus would pay for what he did_ , Alec though determinedly.

  
  
Alec heard boot heels clinked against the floor. He didn't need to turn to know who was it.

  
  
"Alec."

  
  
Alec didn't answer he chose to stay still stubbornly. He really cannot deal with anything now.

  
  
Izzy walked to where he sat and slide her hands on Alec's shoulder. She made him put his head on her shoulder. She patted his head slowly.

  
  
Alec didn't fight it. He let himself being comforted by her. He needed it.

  
  
After awhile, Izzy broke the silence.

  
  
"Both Clary and Jace are with Max and Rafael. They are still sleeping but it's better being safe. Simon currently cooking us something, you should eat."

  
  
Alec didn't say anything, his eyes still focused on the engagement rings. 

  
  
Izzy asked.

  
  
"We will get him back, Alec. Definitely."

  
  
Alec pulled himself from Izzy's embrace and looked straight on her eyes.

  
  
"It's Asmodeus. That time he almost take away Magnus but in the end he took away Simon. Simon back to us but he chose to took away Magnus.... Not only that, he threatened my sons, at my home. He threatened them so Magnus would comply to go with him.... I would make him pay, one way or another..."

  
  
Izzy nodded.

  
  
"Alec, you know all of us are family. Family protect each other and we wouldn't let anyone hurt our family getting away."

  
  
Alec nodded.

  
  
"I know, Thanks Iz"

  
  
Izzy quickly embraced him and walked out of the bedroom. Leaving Alec alone.

  
  
Alec looked down to his hand where those rings were. In those rings, engraved three words. Three words of promise when he proposed Magnus.

  
  
_'Love you, Always'_

  
  
He kissed those rings and whispered.

  
  
"Wait for me Magnus, I will definitely find you and bring you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want yell at me just come to my twitter
> 
> @Delveiryu18
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I really need a beta because i am suck at noticing grammartical error :( I would be grateful if anyone could be my beta. Please i really need hel

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be loved!
> 
> If you want to yell, come to my twitter @Delveiryu18


End file.
